


Greamno oneshots i guess

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dont ship real people cause that bad, thank u discord for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a bunch of oneshot i have floating in my brain. also discord is fueling my ideas as wellif you have any suggestions feel free to comment :Dbtw This fic is just for fun so if there are typos then please ignore them. haha i hope you like them :D
Relationships: Greamno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181
Collections: Anonymous





	1. do i really need title?

It was the end of the MCC, Poeple were now going back to their own worlds, or they were waiting for their portal to their world to activate. As such, Grian was one of them. He was constantly glancing the portals while chatting with the otheers that were there at the MCC.  
"C'mon Grian! Lets get back to hermitcraft!" Grian heard Ren call him over  
"Be right there!" Grian turned to the two people he wwas talking with "Sorry, but I need to go, I'll see you guys!" Grian ran toward the portal to hermitcraft, stopping infront of the portal and waving a goodbye. He stood in the portal, waiting for the magic to take him home.  
Two figures sneakly followed Grian toward the portal, jumping into tthe portal as well, one chuckles and the other spoke,  
"Lets say hi to Grain, shall we?"  
\---  
Grian walked out of the portal, seeing that he was at the shopping district, looking around to all thee other hermit around him, congradulating the team (Pearlesent went to her own place)  
"You guys didnt get last!" Iskall joked a few other hermit make small jokees and ren kept coomplaining about the server reset ("We werse robbed i tell you! Robbed!) just as some of the hermit were leaving, Grian heard the portal make the person summoning noise.  
"Wait guys! Someone is coming trough the portal!" The hermit that were there were Mumbo, Iskall, Doc, Andd Xisuma, who all stoppeed.  
Doc pulled his trident out while Iskall Pulled out his sword,. Mumbo hid behind Iskall, Loading a crossbow. The second the person (people?) set foot onto the island, one immedentally takled Grian  
"Grian!"  
"Dream? Techno? What are you guys doing here?" Grian exclaimed as Dream snuggled with grian, making Grian flush.  
"We wanted to see you after out conversation got cut short," Techo said , walking up to Grian and Dream, who was now just resting his head onto Grian's bushy hair.  
"Back it up, Since when did you get THE Technobalde and THE Dream on your FRIENDLIST??" Doc walked oved to Grian and pulled him away from Dream, Who looked a bit upset at Doc , and Techno, Who lightly glared at Doc. Doc started to lightly shake Grian,  
"How do you know them?" Doc said while shaking Grian  
"I-Im -D-a-aaa- stop shaken me," Grian was let go of and he took a moment to get his brearings together. "Well Dream Techno and I have been, well, partners, for about a year now." Grian said with a small bit of a flush as Dream and Techno held his hands.  
"Alright, make make a whole lot more sense but on a more serious note, How did you and techno get here?" Techno looked away while Dream nervousely smiled, poor Xisuma just sighed  
"I'm guessing you need a way back, right?" Techno and Dream grinned  
"Actualy, we want to say for a bit and see a few things, is that alright?" Xisuma grinned?  
"Well then, Welcome to hermitcraft! Grian, show them around, will ya?" Grian nodded andd dragged his boyfriend away to show them hermitcraft seson 7.


	2. Another fic hahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to be on AO3 till Tuesday so expect me not to see your comments

"Have you seen Techno at the football game? He was amazing!"

"Damn. Yes I saw a and he's also really fine like, have you seen his body?"

"And Dream? He's also really good at sports"

"HEll yeah, Damn, if i could date one of them i could be set to pass on,"

"What about Grian?"

"He's really cute. Like he's such a cute cinnamon roll"

"I know right! He's also really good at sports and studies hard,"

"He's the brains and Brawn," Grian walked away from the girls as soon as they started talking about him. He was flustered at the words but he wasn't into girls sadly. He had two crushes and both were dating each other, but it wasn't confirmed.

Grian shook his head and walked into his classroom and sat in his respective spot. Placing his homework in front of him he also pulled out a book and flipped to his most recent page and started to read. Time flew by as he was reading his book, entranced by the story and the characters. It told a tale of a group of warriors that were trying to live and survive the horrors and threats thrown at them. A few minutes before the bell rang to signal the start of the class, he saw his crushes walk in. Dream and Techno. Those two sat at his left and right, Dream on his left and Techno on his right.

The two walked toward him, probably about to take their seats when Dream grabbed his book and tilted it a bit to see the cover. He also Techno flick Dream on the head for 'being rude to the Cinnamon roll' (which Grain still didn't understand) and the two took their seats as the bell rang.

"Grian could you please collect the homework?" Grian nodded and stood to collect the papers. When he walked by Dream, he swore he saw him wink at Griaan but he wasn't sure so he passed it off as nothing, grian thought as he handed the papers to his teacher.

\----(3 and a bit classes later cause now its the class before lunch haha) (Also its math class hahaha)

"Griaan, Dream, Anand Techno, could you three stay for a bit after class?" The teacher said as the bell rang. The three said student walked to the front of the class as all the other kids walked out of the classroom. He saw Mumbo and Iskall give him an 'L' as they left and Grain knew that he had to give them a punch or two on the shoulder or later.

"You wanted to see us?" Grian asked the teacher

"Yes i did. Dream, techno, "Grian saw those two stiffen a bit,"I could see that you two are doing your best, but you're either not understanding or you are having a difficult time placing the number in the right places. Therefore, I am signing you up for mandatory tutoring. It will be on Wednesdays and Fridays, the days where you two don't have football practice." Grian saw the latter two nod,

"I have a question," Dream said, "Who will be the tutor?" Teacher turned to Grian

"That is where you, Mr. Grian comes in. Will you be willing to tutor these two?" Grian automatically nodded, before realizing what he did. "Excellent! Grian will help you two with your Math, Is that alright with you two?" Both Dream and Techno nodded.

"Now you three are now dismissed," Just before Dream and Techni left Grian spoke<br />

"Wait!" The other boys turned their attention to Grian along with the teacher "W-where are we meeting up?" The teacher thought for a moment before replying<br />

"You boys can go to the library, there are a few soundproof rooms in there where sound doesn't go in or out. a perfect place to study. Now you may leave," Dream and Techno Continued to leave as Grian got his bag and left the room, Walking to the cafeteria.

\--

"So you have to tutor the two boys your pinning after?"

"Holy moly I can't ," He watched Iskall and Mumbo laugh their lungs out,

"Guys!" Grian pouted, Causing the rest of the hermits to laugh or chuckle. Grian slumped and took a bite of his food,"You guys are terrible friends," 

*Riing*

"Well that's the bell, And tomorrow's Wednesday! Good luck Grian!" Grian groaned as the group separated, going to their classes.

\---(the next day after class haha time for Grain to suffer hahaha)

"Sooo. Which room?"

"The fist one that's empty Techno. Duh," Grian checked the first and second rooms, Thankfully the second one was empty so the three boys went inside. Grian set up the seats while the other two pulled out their homework.

"Alright, what are you two struggling with?" The two pointed at the exact same problem 'They must have studied together' Grian mused as he looked at fhe problems. Seeing some of thee questions have realized what the problems were

"Alright, you guys are using the method the school is teaching, which is much harder than what I do. So you want to make a chart of ass three variables here and there. For example, problem 3, There are 'x' Amount of apples and there are twelve more than twice the amount of appeals for the bananas, so you put them in a chart like this," Grian lifted his pencil and drew a chart with all the variables and numbers in their respective areas. "Do you understand so far?" Techno nodded while Dream shook his head, "Alright," Griaan moved over to Dream leaning over his shoulder, "Look i'll explain it again but ill point at the areas where you might now understand," The more Grian talked and explained, the more the two understood and could get the problems better. 

-(After the study thing hahaha )

"Holy shit I actually understand this now" Dream swore as he leaned back into his chair

"Same here my guy," Techno chuckled then turning his attention to Grian, "Grian, how the hell you do teach so well. I mean it's been only one session and I get like half of this!" Grian blushed a bit at fhee comment.

"Anywhere out of time. Their school is closing soon," Grian said as he packed his things. Dream let out a small while while Techno packed both his and Dreams things.

"We'll see you tomorrow Grian," Techno Said as he leaned over Dreams face and planted a kiss on him, Snapping dream back to reality.

"Techno! Grian's right there!" Techno swore under his breath

"Promise you won't tell anyone, alright? Grian fervently nodded his head and promptly left the room.

After getting a distance away, Giant's shoulders shook a bit as he felt a tear run down his cheek and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to stand by and watch," Grian mused as he walked to his home.

~~[Funky pov change hahaha]

Dream shivered as the cold air blew across his face. He snuggled into Techno who laughed. "Cold?" Dream nodded as his nose was kissed by techno. Dream smiled, he really loved his boyfriend but he and his Bf wanted to add someone to their relationship.

"When are we going to tell him?" Dream asked Techno,

"Hopefully soon," Techno replied as they walked toward their school.

\--(Haha another time skip ~~[And another funky pov change haha]

"Today we will be working on a project that you may not have seen coming. You will need to study 2A ancient rulers and what they did to benefit their kingdom or themselves. The pairing is up on the board. " The teacher pulled the whitescreenn(OR whatever the hell people call the thing you pull down that the teachers use to project things) away to show the whiteboard

[Grian] {Techno}. Grian turned to Techno who smiled and waved at him and Grian shyly waved back.

"Now since we have an uneven amount of people, Dream will be with Techno and Grian. You all will be assigned two rulers and once you get your assigned rulers you may discuss what you will be doing." As soon as Grian received the paper slip, the other two members in his group gathered around Grian.

"Alright," Grian started off giving the papers to the other two boys," We should put in their good qualities, bad qualities, and compare them. I'll get the first kind and you do the second one. Alright?" The two nodded. "Well then, let's get started."

\--(Another timeskip cause i cant fucken write haha)

Grian was definitely not having a panic attack nooo. It's 100 percent not because of him seeing a very realistic cardboard knife noooo. Grian choked back a sob, trying to forget about Yandere junior high, trying to forget about Evo, Trying to forget about his abuser Sam Trying to-

"Grian!" Grian flinched back. He felt a hand on his face, wiping away the tears, Griaan leaned into the touch, the warm hand reminding him of his warm bed, of his big yet cozy house. He felt a pair of arms? No. Two pairs of arms wrap around him. He stopped crying and left a content sign, happy to be in the embrace. Grian finally looked up. Dream? Techno!?

"Oh thank god are you ok? Dream exclaimed clutching Grian shoulders not too hard however.

"Yeah. Sorry About that. I am not sure what happened, but I'm fine now," Dream looked unconvinced while Techno frowned. 

"You were having a panic attack Grian. What triggered the attack? Do you know? Did you hear something? Are you alright?" Techno crouched to Grian's level, "Did someone hurt you?" Grian's eyes widened and he pushed Techno away. Then realized what he did, 

"I-I'm sorry I-I," Grian stood up and ran away, tears freely falling down his face. Grian ran for who knows how long and stumbled to a stop in a secluded area. 

"They probably hate me now," Grian told himself. "How pathetic," 

~~~{Funky Pov change}

"Techno you good?" Techno slammed his fist into the ground. 

"No I fucked up. I completely fucked up. Why did I do that?" Techno glared at the ground angrily. Dream hugged Techno from the back. 

"Techno please, you were worried and concerned about him. It's alright, we can apologize tomorrow." Dream helped Techno up and they both walked to their home. 

\---(next day cause haha. Also its after their classes when they have to work together for the project thing haha)

"Hey Grian," Grian looked up from his laptop to see Dream and Techno. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't my place to overwhelm you or question you like that. I'm really sorry." Grian's eyes widened,

"No no no it's my fault. I'm sorry that I pushed you away." Grian replied. "Do you guys want to come over to my house? We can study there if you'd like," Techno and Dream nodded their heads as Grian packed his things. 

\--(Another time skip cause this fic is Hella long)~~{also funky pov change}

"You have a really cool house," Dream stated as they entered the huge rustic house. 

"Thank you," Grian smiled as he led them toward his living room. 

"You should smile more," Techno Said while looking at Grian's face. The three sat at the table at the center of the living room and started to study. 

"Uh, Grian?" Grian looked up to see Dream and Techno blushing 

"I- We wanted to tell you something." Dreams starts off

"We like  _ like _ you alot Grian, as in-" 

"Dream and I have a crush on you and we were wondering if you felt the same," Dream finished off. Both Dream and Techno waited for Grian's answer. 

"Uh. Um, yeah. I feel the same," Grian muttered. Just lound enough for The two other boys to hear. 

Dream and Techno leaned over and hugged Grian. 

"Let's see where the road goes," Grian murmured as they all fell asleep. 


	3. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some short fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are spelling mistakes. i dont have a beta sadly :(

Grian yawned as he woke up from his sleep, opening his eyes to see himself cuddled agaist his boyfriends Dream and Techno, who were still asleep. Grian smiled as he slipped out of the bed, carful not to wake his partners up. Taking off his pajamas he slipped his signiture red sweater on and some sweats. Grian exited the bedroom and climed down the stairs to the living area and streched, flexing his stiff muscles. He scratched at his head as he left the small adobe, walking over the mess of shulker boxes and chests. Rummaging around Grian found the ten shulker boxes he had prepared for the past week. Placing all the shulker boxes into his inventory Grian sprinted to his unfinished manor. It would seem like any old build except this was special because it was for for him, Techno, and Dream. Grian placed the first shulker box and started to get to work

(Techno)  
Techno rubbed his eyes as he shook the drowsy haze from his mind. He stretched his limbs and looked around, finding only one of his two boyfriends in bed. Slighly dissapointed that Grian wasn't with them, Techno focused on Dream and kissed the other boy on the forehead, waking him up in the process.  
"Good morning beautiful" Dream chuckled and kissed Techno on the lips  
"You have the worst morning breath," Techno said as he pulled himself away from Dream. The two got out of their bed and dressed up, exiting the room to find their missing third. Techno was the first downstairs as he gathered some golden carrorts for the two of them as they walked out of the small home. Techno noticed some of their shulker boxes missing as the two wandered around to try and find Grian.  
"Over there!" Dream pointed at a building that was slowly getting done by the familiar red sweater wearing builder. Both Techno and Dream sprinted towards the build, which was slowly getting bigger and bigger  
"Grian!" Techno called out as they ran closer to Grian. Grian, hearing Techno, jumped from the place he was standing and flew down with his elytra.  
"Dream! Techno!" Grian ran towards the two, enveloping them into a hug. Techno kissed the top of Grians head and smiled.  
"Why hello Grian! where were you this morning?" Techno snuggled into Grian shoulder, drawing out a giggle  
"You'll see soon!" Griaan chirped as he stuck out his tounge  
"You sneak!" Dream exclaimed as he poked Grian in the cheek "Luckly, we're here to make you take a break instead of trying to find out about your build," Dream picked Grian up into a bridal carry and walked to the direction of their home. Techno lingered a bit, grinning to himself as he watched his two boyfriends laughing.  
"C'mon Techno!" Grian exclaimed. Techno ran toward the other two, and the three made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking about a hanahaki au next :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading i guess


End file.
